


Family Heirloom

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek surprises Braeden with a meaningful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Heirloom

Derek shifted the shiny object back and forth between his hands. He had just come back from the jeweler’s after having the necklace cleaned, and he swore it’d never shined brighter. Just as well, since he wanted it to be in immaculate condition when he gave it to Braeden. It’d been 4 years since she came into his life, well almost, and he wanted to make this anniversary special. Now Derek was sitting on the couch in their loft. Braeden would be home in a few hours and he still didn’t know how to offer the necklace to her.

By the time Braeden walked through the door, Derek was setting plates on the kitchen table piled high with his famous spaghetti.

“What’s this? Spaghetti?” Braeden raised her brows in surprise. “You never make spaghetti. Say it’s only for special occasions”

“This is a special occasion. It’s almost our 4 year anniversary and it’s almost your birthday.”

Braeden smiled, plopping herself down in Derek’s lap as he sat down. “Well if we’re having spaghetti for dinner, what’s for dessert,” she asked suggestively.

Derek raised his brows in return, smirking cockily. He ran a hand up her back under her top, the other rubbing her thigh. “Mm, I don’t know if there is any. I’m _really_ tired after making dinner for us.

“Good thing you’re a werewolf than huh? Got all that stamina,” she teased, moving her hips slightly where she sat.

Braeden wasn’t a werewolf, but her proximity allowed her to hear the low groan Derek let out.

“Okay, I think you should sit over there before we miss dinner. I have something else planned before desert.”

Braeden threw her head back laughing. She followed Derek’s suggestion and moved to her own chair, digging into her food quickly.

                                               - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometime later, they had finished eating and migrated to the couch. They watched Property Brothers for a while ~~—~~ Lydia had slowly been trying to trick them into remodeling the loft ~~—~~ while Derek grew more and more nervous about the necklace weighing heavy in his pocket. Luckily for him, Braeden didn’t seem to remember his earlier comment about having something planned, until she did.

“Hey, didn’t you say you had plans?”

“Uh, what?”

“You said you had something planned before dessert. What is it?”

Rubbing his sweaty hands on his thighs, Derek stood up and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket, handing it to Braeden.

She opened it slowly and curiously, gasping when she saw what was inside. It was a silver triskele inside of a ring of diamonds. “Derek what is this?”

“It’s a family heirloom. The triskele has been a notable Hale symbol for centuries. The inner triskele is designed for protection. The outer one is used for training, and calling out to our pack members.”

“I don’t understand, why are you giving me this Derek? If it’s a family heirloom, why not give it to Cora?”

Blushing red, Derek froze slightly, snapping out of it when he heard Braeden repeat her question. “It’s uh-it’s not passed down randomly.”

“How is it passed down then?”

“It’s-it’s passed down to-uh-to mates,” he mumbled.

Braeden practically choked on her own spit, eyes bulging wide. “Mates? I’m your-”

“Mate,” Derek finished.

“Derek I, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Derek averted his eyes, trying to figure out what Braeden was feeling. “I wasn’t sure. I haven’t exactly had the best of luck with relationships in the past. And I know you’re not like Jennifer or Kate, but it’s a big deal when a wolf finds their mate. I trust you, but I had to be sure.”

“Are you? Sure? Am I your mate?”

Nodding, Derek took the necklace out of its box, running his fingers over the pendant. “Yeah, you are,” he whispered. “But you don’t have to accept the necklace! It’s, you don’t have to accept _me_ as _your_ mate. Although I guess it’s probably not the same thing for humans, but I wouldn’t know because-”

Braeden cut him off, kissing him fiercely. “I. _Kiss_. Love. _Kiss_. It. _Kiss_. I love you. Yes.”

Derek pushed her back slightly by the shoulders, a hopeful look on his face. “Yes? Yes what?”

“Yes I’ll be your mate!” Braeden grabbed Derek’s face, pulling him close.

Derek broke out in a wide smile, “Really?”

His girlfriend-no, his _mate_ -nodded repeatedly. He laughed happily, kissing her again. Braeden turned away from him, gathering her hair in her hands. Derek unclasped the necklace, placing down around her neck.

Braeden turned to face Derek once again, looking down at the necklace. “It’s beautiful Derek.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he responded smiling.

“We’re mates.”

“Yeah, we are.”

The two embraced each other tightly, exchanging kisses here and there, while Derek explained the specifics of mates, and they discussed the possibility of a more _human_ mating. Then they, ahem, _mated_ , well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Braeden’s necklace: [X](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.theirishjewelrycompany.com%2Ftriskele-trinity-necklace.html&t=OGI1NWQ2OTYxOWIxYzQ0NWQ5N2UwZWQ0NDYxOTFlYjI2MGNiNjMzZixUSFBFT3BPZw%3D%3D)


End file.
